


He Had Always Meant To, But Not Right Now.

by TwistedFiction



Series: The Relationship of Dean and Cas! :) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Plans, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFiction/pseuds/TwistedFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Right After 11x09)</p><p> Dean needed Castiel's help with saving Sam from Lucifer's cage, but their conversation goes in a way that Dean intended, just not at this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had Always Meant To, But Not Right Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Little sippet of between 11x09 and 1x10.

Dean walked quickly down the halls of the bunker, he knew he had time to kill, but he was feeling so rushed. Sam was stuck in Lucifer's cage, and he needed Cas's help. But, this was not something Dean could do alone. He needed Castiel's help. He had already figured Castiel would be watching TV in his room, so that's where he walked to.

He pushed open the thick bedroom door to Castiel lying on the bed in his pajamas, half passed out, with a black and white movie on the screen on his television. "Dean?" Castiel asked, pausing the movie and facing him. "Is something wrong?" He asked, Dean's facial expression registering to his mind. Dean looked a bit winded, eyes wide and slightly bloodshot. His face and hands white and colorless, and when he said nothing, Castiel stood to face Dean, who had stop about 6 feet away from the doorway.

They found themselves both speechless for a reason they couldn't seem to figure out. They were in one of their little staring fits again, standing just a little too close, where they couldn't seem to unlock their eyes from each other. Dean found his eyes able to unlock, but only to look at other places of Castiel's face, before shooting up to his bright blue eyes again. Before Dean could regain control of his reasonable mind, he found him self leaning in toward Cas.

Castiel felt the same way, his heart had somehow started beating extremely fast and hard, and then he saw Dean leaning toward his face, cocking his head just a bit to the right. Castiel wasn't even thinking, his body just reacted, almost rebelled against him, but somehow he wanted it.

Dean and Castiel's lips met, soft and slow they both slightly closed their mouths against each others in the mind-twisting and foreign kiss with the other man. The feeling was rough and chapped, but the feeling was also soft and breathtaking. Neither of them wanted to move, but they quickly did. They may have spent 3 seconds connected at the mouth, but it felt like an eternity.

As they pulled away, they felt a piling excitement build at the top back of their throats, and Dean meant to speak but it's like he couldn't. He was breathing heavy as he tried to regain voice. Every time they ended up in a staring fit like that, they both secretly had the thought of kissing. Dean never thought he would actually do it. He had always meant to, but not right now. Right now Sam was in danger, and Dean knew he needed to just snap out of this and ask for Cas's help.


End file.
